My Days Revamped!
by Kaname'sLittleVampire
Summary: The re-done version of the original series, My Days... Join me, Marisa, in my crazy, everyday life, only... I added some bots from animated to spice things up. Rated M for explicit interfacing.


Marisa's POV

I was nestled safely under my striped-fabric sheets. The television glowed, the movie Frozen playing on its screen. It had become my new favorite Disney movie, or at least tied up with Wreck-It Ralph. Tangled was a thing of the past.

I sat up slightly, glancing at the digital alarm clock that sat on my nightstand. It read '10:23'. He was late. He was lucky I even considered him coming. I had slowly developed the hots for him. That blasted 'con… Just one touch from his claws could drive me to my overload. Who was this mystery mech?

Shockwave.

I perked my ears as I heard a soft tap on my window. I slowly slid out from under the covers and opened the blinds. A dark figure stood there, his single red optic staring at me with interest.

He finally showed up.

"Took you long enough," I mumbled as I opened the window. He slid inside, almost unable to squeeze himself through the frame. Good thing I had a fairly large window. He was so big I could sit upon his arm with no problem.

He took the liberty of lying himself across my berth, stretching his arms in the air. "If you were working as hard as I, then maybe you would understand why I am as late as I am now."

I arched a brow plate and sat next to him. "Megatron putting you through a lot?"

He nodded slowly. "I managed to slip away so I could come here and deal with you." He purred out the last words huskily. His claws began stroking my tail, causing me to moan. He was smart. He knew where my sensitive spots were.

"S-shouldn't we wait?" I managed to mewl out.

"I cannot wait. Megatron might suspect something if I am not back soon." He then gently pressed me down so I was lying flat on my back. "Be a good femme." He slowly ran the tips of his claws down my ears.

I instantly arched my back. "Q-quit teasing me!" I squeaked, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Shockwave moved himself on top of me. "Oh but I love it when you squeal and squirm. It revs up my engine." His claws began exploring every inch of my body. "You must admit that it feels good."

My ears flattened. "I-I…" I let out a whine as he felt around my chest plating. His claws slowly traced against the sensitive surface. I gulped as he moved his helm close to mine.

"I can see why everybot loves you," he growled heavily. He grinded his pelvis against me. "None of those slaggers love you as much as I do." His claws roamed down to my pelvis, where he took a hold of my interface plate. He gently pulled it off, my leaking valve becoming exposed.

I blushed. "You're lucky I have the hots for you, otherwise this wouldn't be happening." I then cried out as I felt the tip of his claw rub against my sensitive nodes. I could hear him let out a chuckle.

"You like when I touch you, femme?" He smeared my lubricants onto the cluster of sensitive nodes. He was right. His touch alone made my circuits flash and burn. None of the other bots made me feel the same way as he did.

I let out another cry as his claw moved faster. He let out a low purr. "You are sexy, femme." He moved his other servo down to his cod-piece and removed it with ease. I gulped as I stared at his stiffened cable. If you were to compare the size of his cable to the size of my port, it would be like shoving a Wii remote into a pin hole. I had mated with him before, so my valve knew what was coming.

But Shockwave didn't go inside. He began rubbing the tip of his shaft against the sensitive nerves, his lubricants mixing with mine. My engine rumbled loudly as my overload drew ever nearer. My claws clung onto his neck as he continued to rub me. He let out a hiss.

"Easy, femme. You are alright." He slowed his pace, stroking my nodes in the right spot to drive me to my climax. I bit down on my lower lip, my ears flattening.

"I-I'm close!" I yelped, my hips beginning to thrust forward in rhythm with his strokes. He simply laughed at me, slowing his pace even more. We hadn't even interfaced yet, and I was almost over the top already! Hopefully that wasn't all he was going to do…

"Go on, femme. Let it out," he purred. He moved his cable in circles, making my hips thrust forward hard. I could feel my overload, I just needed one more stroke…

I then finally arched my back as I overloaded, lubricants spilling out of my valve. My legs shook and my claws dug into Shockwave's neck cables. I let out a pleasured shriek and then went limp as my climax died down.

Shockwave tilted his helm, resting the tip of his claw on the side of my reddened face. "Are you alright?"

I simply stared at him, my mouth gaping open slightly. "I thought you were going to interface with me!" I wailed, my ears flattening.

He shrugged his shoulder plating coolly, sitting up slightly. "I wanted to tease you for today. I need to be getting back to Megatron now."

"You can't do that!" I shouted, although my voice sounded as if I had run a marathon. "You can't just leave me like this! I mean look at me!" I pointed to my valve. "I overloaded my lubricants, so you can slide in easily! Don't you want to take that opportunity?!"

Shockwave laughed. He put his cod-piece back over his softening cable and stared at me with a narrowed optic. "It will have to wait until the next time, my dear." He then stood and walked over to the window, placing one leg out. He glanced back at me. "I will try and come sometime next week. Does that sound fine to you?"

I stuck my glossa out. "Suuuuure," I said in a bitchy tone. He chuckled before climbing through the window and vanishing into the darkness. I watched after him and then let out a sigh as soon as he was out of sight. Of course he had to keep me waiting. That's what everybot was good at…


End file.
